The present invention relates to a headlight for a motor vehicle.
Headlights of the type under discussion include a frame and a reflector which form with a lens an interior space which is closed from the outer atmosphere.
One of conventional headlights of the foregoing type has been disclosed in DE-OS No. 31 47 013. In this conventional headlight, pressure compensation between the interior space of the reflector or headlight and the atmosphere is obtained by an inlet valve or an outlet valve. Hereby under normal operational conditions of the headlight fog formation on the walls of the interior of the headlight is substantially avoided and thus requirements to a proper function of the headlight would be fulfilled.
Such conventional headlights however, do not satisfy U.S. requirements to the headlights of this type because due to a quick cooling of the headlight dew drops are formed at the inner walls of the reflector and this dew occurs again shortly after the switching of the headlight on.